


Derek, You Ignorant Commoner

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Colonial America, Derek is oddly mellow, Dooeee Ooo, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M, Revenge, Stiles is a timelord, T.A.R.D.I.S. - Freeform, Tag As I Go, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know how long he's been running and is a little worried about how frequently it occurs. Until he runs into Derek Hale, sure he isn't too happy about the man at first but... he sure does grow on you, like a parasite. </p><p>Or Stiles is a timelord and Derek becomes his companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincezzShell101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/gifts), [Kawaiicoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/gifts).



> Un beta'd

The trees were dense and dried leaves crunched under his feet making stealth near impossible as he ran haphazardly. He could hear the head of the guards shouting orders behind him, demanding everyone split up to better search the area for the traitorous man.

Stiles doesn't really know how he constantly ends up on the run like this, it seems to happen every time he goes out. It doesn't matter what planet he's on or what his intentions were, he will always end up running from some weird ass alien, creature... thing that he can't always identify immediately. Sorry he hasn't really had the time to memorize every living organism in the universe. He took a day off.

And honestly, as much as he'd love to blame Scott for everything that's gone wrong, he can't because it's usually his constantly running mouth that gets him in trouble. That and rules, he's never been too good at following them, or really even acknowledging them.

So, in all honesty, Stiles doesn't really know why a crowd of armed guards are hunting him in the woods like he's some sort of small game. He just knows that he really doesn't want to be caught, not with knives that size. It was an awful lot of hullabaloo for a couple of ill-timed words. Okay, really ill-timed words. To a king... Whoops?

He panicked okay. You would too if this particular prince wasn't known for being forgiving. You say one thing about a man's ruling style and suddenly everyone wants to cut off you head. People these days.

Stiles was running out of breath, really he ran out of breath a long time ago. For someone who does a lot of running he really isn't in the best shape. So, you know, he plays it cool and ducks behind a large tree to catch his breath while the castle guards wander around.

He leans against the cool moss covered bark, trying to _quietly_ gasp for air. Gripping his cramping sides he doubles over panting quietly, praying that the royal guards are further back than he thinks they are.

"Who are you?"

Stiles doesn't jump at all, not even an inch. Nope. He, totally calm, turns to face the man that can't be more than twenty five with super intense eyebrows that look like they might crawl off the guy's stubble covered face and kill him right then. Stiles rakes over the man cataloging every detail he can, but mostly: no guard uniform. So he relaxes a bit.

The murder eyebrow guy doesn't though, in fact he seems to be getting angrier. "Who are you?" He repeats the question like Stiles is slow or- Oh! He was supposed to answer the first time.

He laughs nervously. "Oh, yeah." He sticks his hand out with a broad smile. "I'm Stiles." The man gave him a weird look but slowly took his hand. "What's your name?"

"Derek, much more sensible than 'Stiles'." Derek eyed him suspiciously while they firmly shook hands.

Stiles dropped Derek's hand only to grab his wrist in a tight hold. Stiles watched, hypnotized, as Derek's nostrils flared and his eyes seemed to bleed red but before he could say anything about Stiles sudden tactility he was being dragged from their hiding spot with a simple shout of; "Run!"

Stiles looked over his shoulder, sure that he had seen guards over Derek's shoulder. All he can see is the green and browns of the forest, no royal blue uniforms in sight. He couldn't hear the barking of orders or the gentle russel of clothing and leaves, letting him know that they were too close.

"Why are we running?" Derek asked him sounding peturbed. He was easily keeping up with Stiles, not really trying to break free of the tight grip Stiles had on his wrist.

"Well, that's a bit hard to explain but the gist of it is that I am currently on the run from the guards." Stiles answered, looking around them rather frantically. "I might have said a few things to the King, but he shouldn't be so sensitive to those kinds of things. One would think that he would be a bit hardened by now."

Derek sighed almost wistfully. "Ah yes, let's make snide comments about an irratable king that's far too fond of the gallows, and in his presence. How wonderfully insightful of you." He glared at Stiles when their eyes met. "How stupid could you be?"

Stiles wasn't going to answer that.

He also decide that Derek and Scott could never meet because they would totally gang up on him about his ridiculously well thought out plans. Derek and Scott might even get along a little too well.

"I know the perfect place to hide so that they'll never find us." Stiles quickened his pace, leaving Derek to stumble over his own feet as they wove through the trees. He didn't give the other man to ask questions or doubt the exsistance of his fabulous get away, he only pulled Derek along.

Stiles could hear the guards closing in on them and just when he thought that they wouldn't make it he saw his magnificent blue box sitting innocently in a small clearing. Just where he had left it. "Oh thank the lord." He could damn near kiss the thing.

"What is that?"

Stiles gave him a slightly pitying look. "This is the TARDIS, time and relative dimensions in space, and she is a beauty. Just wait till you see the inside it's... well, you'll see." He jogged the rest of the way and stopped a step away from the door, pausing to gently caress the outside before pulling the key out of his pocket and sliding it into the lock. Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek, who had come to a complete stop and was now staring in wonder and confusion at the blue box outside it's time. "Well, are you coming? I can give you a lift back home if you like. Or maybe, you might be interested in coming with me?"

Derek's eyebrows furrow at the last question, Stiles kind wants to smooth out the lines that the action creates with his thumb. When Derek doesn't answer Stiles can't help but sigh in disappointment, he hasn't had a companion in forever. He had to drop Scott off with Allison so they could enjoy their honeymoon period without making him want to go blind and deaf. He'd been on so many adventures since then. It would've been nice to have someone else around.

Stiles turned the key and threw open the door, returning to his space place once more. The TARDIS would always be his home, no one would be able to take that away from him. Not for lack of trying though.

He didn't have to turn to know that Derek was trailing somewhat hesitantly behind him. No on resisted the pull of the unknown. It was all about how they react to it. And boy, has Stiles had some strange reactions to people seeing the inside of the TARDIS before.

Derek muttered, questioning his sanity, as he reluctantly stalker closer to the mysterious blue structure hidden deep in his territory. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to follow this completely ludicrous man-child but the promise of something new and different got him moving.

On the outside, it looked like a brilliant blue out house with windows and even a candle to light the way. But when he stepped in, he couldn't think of any words that might be able to describe the utter amazement he felt. It was spacious and completely different from everything that he was expecting.

Stiles was skipping around the console pressing buttons and flipping switches, he came to a stop infront of Derek honey eyes alight with mischief. "So, where do you want to go? Home?... Or somewhere else? Somewhere wonderful." Stiles tried to look enticing but most likely ended up looking like he needed to go the the bathroom or something equally not what he was going for.

Derek just stares at him blankly- and for a second Stiles thinks Derek might decline his offer- before his mouth twists into a grimace, which Stiles realizes is as close as he's getting to a smile. "Somewhere new would would be nice." Derek answered quietly as though he wa divulging something he'd kept hidden for far too long. "Could we go to the beach? I haven't been able to go to the beach since..." He trailed off, face growing solemn. 

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Everywhere if you like. We could be back by dinner." He knew the look, Derek had lost someone, maybe more than one someones. He'd had that look for who knows how long, he's good at hiding it, just as he imagines Derek is.

Derek gives him another dubious look before reluctantly nodding his head.

Stiles gave him an award winning smile before turning to flip the last lever.

Derek was jerked violently to the side as the odd machine lurched into motion, Stiles laughed in delight and watched as all the pieces jumped into motion. The different pieces of the consol twirled and swirled, spun and pushed and pulled; coming together to make the adventure of a dozen lifetimes. At least for him anyway.

"What's happening?" Derek shouted over the loud wheezing of the machine.

"I thought that you said you wanted to go to the beach." Stiles looked adorably perplexed as he stared at Derek from the opposite side of the consol. "So I'm taking you to the beach, or is that a thing that isn't happening anymore?"

"How can we go to the beach in this thing? It's just a... a" Derek looked around; panic and worry clouded his face. "I don't know, but I'm fairly certain it shouldn't be doing this. Are you a robber? I don't have any money, I promise."

"A robber? This would be an awefully elaborate scheme for a robber. Can you imagine how long they would have to scheme and build to pull something like this off? I'm getting off topic. No, I'm not a robber. I want nothing from you other than the pleasure of your company." Stiles had to hold back a laugh at the very idea of someone putting that much thought into something that could only ever be used a few times before police caught on.

"So then what are you going to do to me?" Derek was trying to back away from Stiles, side-eyeing him intently as he backed towards the door.

"I had hoped to show you the universe but if you're not interested I can drop you off and go find someone else." He teased.

Derek seemed to let out a low growl. "No, I want to go." He sounded like a child who couldn't be pleased.

Right then, they landed with a final jerk around the consol.

The two looked at each other in wonder and excitement, they pushed towards the door both ready to see what was on the other side. When it came to the actual act of opening the door, they both hesitated, silently asking the other for permission before just throwing the doors open. 

They had definitely landed on a beach.

In front of them was a thick stretch of white sand that glittered under the summer sun, clearish blue-green water lapped gently at the shore. Birds crowed and circled over head the empty beach. Stiles stepped farther out the TARDIS and out into the sand.

"I think we might be in precolonal America." Well, this was a development. Stiles doesn't really find it surprising anymore.

Derek spins to face him so quickly that Stiles is actually surprised he didn't fall flat on his face. "You mean you didn't know where we were going?!" His grew higher pitched the longer he talked. "What if we had ended up in the middle of an active battlefield or something equally horrible? What then?" He huffed angrily. "What if we had died?"

Stiles could only really stare at him for a quick moment. "Yeah cause I have absolutely no knowledge about or faith in my beautiful TARDIS." He snorted in amusement, stroking his hand reassuringly over the outside of the machine. There was a small ding in response.

Derek roughly ran his fingers through his hair, growling lowly in frustration while kick lightly at the loose sand. "How did we even get here? Are you magic or something?"

Just as Stiles was about to open his mouth and let loose a sarcastic comment or two when he heard someone shouting behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek encounter a strange man on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to Alex_the_squid for leaving me a comment that made me think about this story and how much I had planned out for it. Thus prompting me to find some of the old unfinished chapters I had been working on and now I'm posting it!! Woohooo!! So I hope you guys like it :)

“Hey, you’re not permitted to be over here!” The man that was running down the glistening towards them shouted over and over despite how red in the face he already was.

Stiles couldn’t help but think that things were going to get interesting awfully fast. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. We didn’t realize.” Stiles offered with faux innocence. “We just sort of wound up here you see.”

Stiles almost wanted to laugh at the way the man was tripping over himself in his haste to get to them, he watched on smiling in amusement while simultaneously ignoring Derek’s ever present scowl.

“Well, I’m going to have to ask you to vacate the premises, under the town’s law no persons should be allowed over here.” The short man could barely get the words out between gulps of air. The man’s clothes were smudged with dirt, the once white shirt he wore now a dull tan color.

Derek huffed and moved to take Stiles’ arm. “I suppose we will be going then, we truly didn’t realize you see.”

But before Derek could get a good grip on him, Stiles moved away a few steps.

“What if I don’t leave? What happens then?” Stiles wouldn’t be Stiles if he didn’t at least sort of poke the bear. “Will you have to take me to your leader?” The joke was lost on present company if the blank looks were anything to go by. He cleared his throat, “Where are we anyway?”

The stranger gave him a confused look, probably wondering how they couldn’t know where they were. “You’re on the coast of the New World, of course.”

Derek looked slightly panicked and Stiles tried to offer him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Ah, yes. We’re very...” He trailed off so that he could think of a good lie. “Parched from our journey here and I wasn’t sure where we landed.” It was a nice recovery really. Not entirely a lie, he could definitely go for a drink right now.

“Where’s your vessel?” The man looked suspiciously at the empty coastline. “There is no ship here.”

There really wasn’t any easy way to explain the concept of the TARDIS to even the most advanced human’s he had encountered in his travels let alone one’s this primitive in their understanding of science. “Well, you see, this is actually where is gets really complicated.”

“Our vessel is far and we have walked quite a ways.” Derek jumped in oh so helpfully. “We were hoping to stumble upon a colony and could shelter there.”

The other man shifted as he thought for a moment about his options. Stiles and Derek shared an exasperated look as they awaited his answer.

“Our... mayor, he doesn’t really like visitors. He thinks they poke their noses into things they ott not. How long did you say you needed to stay?”

“We don’t plan on staying very long at all, no more than a week or so. You see we don’t really know what we’re looking for, we just know that our families landed somewhere to the north. They weren’t anymore specific than that.” Stiles rambled at the strange man.

“The mayor is very particular about who can and can’t come into our town.” He sounded strangely suspicious, this mayor of theirs. Even with all of the horrible things happening in the new world this seemed a little overly cautious.

Derek growled lowly behind him and he could have sworn the man before them growled back, and from the widening of Derek’s eyes he probably had heard the same.

Honestly, Stiles didn’t really mean to find trouble everywhere he went but it sure seemed to find him with little to very _very_ few problems.

“Well, we need somewhere to stay just for a short while. Surely your mayor can understand that. We promise, we pose you no threat.”

The man looked sceptical at the promise but ended up hesitantly nodding his head all the same.

Styles followed him gleefully as he led them down the beach.

With the weird behavior and horrible clothes Stiles had to guess that this was early days for America. Extremely early days. 

Derek seemed more and more on edge the longer they walked, his shoulders grew stiff and the small ever present scowl seemed to have taken over his whole face. His handsome green eyes looked almost hidden under his dark brows drawn down in disdain for the situation he’d been dragged into. It was almost comical how literally and figuratively drawn into himself Derek had become since the brief exchange.

“Something tells me there’s more going on here than meets the eye.” Stiles whispered to him.

“What are you implying?” Derek grudgingly asked.

“Well, in the beginning America was not really the best place to live, there were lots of deaths and fighting with the natives of the land but even with all of that I’ve never heard of a town completely shutting out people. This new land was supposed to be the promise of freedom from the oppressive monarchies but to not offer any newcomers a place to stay for at least a short while? I’ve never encountered something like that before.” 

“You make it sound like you have a lot of experience with this sort of thing.” Derek moved a little bit closer so that they could easily whisper between the two of them. “Do you often find yourself in situations like this?”

“More often than I’d like and not often enough.”

“You really are the idiot I thought you were then.”

Stiles just laughed quietly, Derek had something oddly refreshing about him.

Stiles could tell a lot by looking into someone’s eyes, after living for hundreds of years how could he not? Derek’s eyes could have entire shelves in a library dedicated to the stories Stiles saw tucked away within them and it probably still wouldn’t be enough.

“We’re nearly there.” The guard offered them after a few moments. 

In the distance Stiles could see the vague outline of a few half built structures within a wall. Not anything unusual for the time period, but it gave off a vibe. The kind that made you uncomfortable and gross feeling and they were still a fair distance away from it all.

"All I wanted was to go to the beach," Derek grumbled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the writing style isn't too different from the first chapter but it's going to be more sassy and sarcastic in the chapters to come. :)


End file.
